Dark Credence
by Homura Ostusuki
Summary: "He was born. They died. He grew. They died. He looked back. They grew. He looked forward; they died." His birth will string a change, but will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1 Born 'Apo' Death

Dark Credence

 **Author's Note** **:** My first 'legitimate' story! I know you'll enjoy this, but if not, I don't care. Try and give as much criticism and praise as you can in your reviews; it's the best way to keep an author updating!

 **Disclaimer:** Even if I did own Naruto, the studio that would own ME; will make this story trash. Luckily, I own myself. That's something, right?

Chapter 1; Born 'Apo' Death

* * *

A husk of power, the monstrosity of power known as the Kyuubi No Yoko raged with unrelenting ferocity. Its orange tails staggered under the demeaning pressure of the golden chains that dethroned him to his submissive position. He bristled with his snout, atrocities of pure hate burning from his gaze towards those who dared him with such _humiliation._ Pierced by the claw of the seething Biju, the two known as Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato writhed with strained teeth. Beads of sweat swept down their faces as a numbing sensation flowed upon their abdomens. The look in their eyes tred by with a wavering shiver, as Kushina's orbs thawed from a streamline of salted tears.

They hung from the _Chakra Monster's_ bare claw. Minato's stone cold maw failed in hiding the blood that slittered from his lips. Their bloodshot eyes dripped down to the pint figures below them. Two backs were arched, Kushina's and Minato's, along with a sharp pain resonating from the area. A croan was allowed credence behind their lips in the dazed-like state, hissing along through a throaty hum. They lew in husky breaths, as their eyes cleared enough to recognize the figures of their children. The babes were just a short distance away from a coppery puddle of blood; which thus was directly below their parents as it was filled with the their life fluid.

Despite their ignorance of the pain they've endured; the eyes of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato refurbished a slight spark. When their eyes left the tiny forms that lew beneath, their glints would wither. The small smile that accompanied the situation would also dust away.

Within' the cadence of the shattering stretch of Killer Intent that reverberated throughout the scene; all the babe known as Uzumaki Naruto occupied to was tear its soul apart. Undisturbed wails and hiccups sanctioned the moans of his parents. His first were as cupped as possible whilst they swung in a frenze. His eyes salted over, mouth agape; the parents quickly took notice and their heart's shrunk by every moment. As he teared his eyes, the sun-kissed hair he'd inherit from Minato dimmed whilst it frayed in tuffs. His skin was peach tanned, much to his father, though, what struck were the three feral lines resemblant to whiskers that laid upon each cheek.

His eyes were shut away from the world, though, in an unalike manner to his brother:

"Sochi.." Kushina hoarsed with solemn. She watched to see the skin that surrounded the blonde-kissed boy's eyes were red and blached. The pain that he felt inverted to the form of his mother. Kushina's eyes wandered over to the first child she had birthed; the one with the most resemblance to herself. His soft scarlet flairs lew softly upon his puffy, pale skin. As he giggled with wide violet orbs一his hands were held out towards the figure of Kushina, giggling as all others present was suffocated by the nigh-omnipresent Killer Intent.

'My children..' a shared thought between Uzumaki and Namikaze; as their senses finally became overlaid with pain. 'My boys..' thought Uzumaki Kushina as she held back a shriek. She stretched longley, raging rips across her spine whilst she began to reach towards the two children. _Her children._ They were only just a few feet from her grasp, and she wanted to hold them within' her arms. She failed to lay even a finger on them; as she revealed upon the nail of the Kyuubi, watching as one child raged whilst another一

"I-i hop-pe you stay h-happy, Hamura." Kushina choked along with a shivering smile. Minato watched, as blood continued to leak from his lips and meet his drenched clothes and the coppery puddle.

"W-why?" crackled his voice as his fist became white; his palms leaking blood. "Why can't things go right!"

The resonation in his voice bristled a vibration upon the Kyuubi's claw; bringing their attention to the malevolent being at hand. The destructive Yoko snarled with its full barrel of teeth barred. Slight wisp of crimson energy surged from the beast's mouth, impaling the impaled with a shiver. Minato, with a shivering mouth, laid a weak hand upon the shoulder of his wife一and love一Kushina.

A nod continued.

Kushina flashed her head, with a flay of scarlet hair, to the position of her children. The smile once formed on her face began to wither and twitch before the few moments she spoke:

"N-naruto.." She hagged away, as her eyes watered to a wince towards the blonde child. He wailed as high as he could. "And H-hamura," she smiled tightly at the boy's curious stare. "D-don't be picky.." a mere croak:

"Eat a lot, a-alot, a-and grow s-stron一!" She hagged as blood flew from her mouth in a slime-like fashion. Coughing, "Ma-m-make! Sh-sure you bathe e-everyd-day and s-stay warm. D-don't s-stay up li-late; ma-make fra-friends. Y-you don't ne-need m-many, ju-just.."

She felt his hand on her shoulder once more, and she knew her time was up. Shifting once more, she weeped what would be her last words:

"I-i.. I love you!"

Minato, who was witness to the agouros moments by Kushina, allowed a small tear to fall from his eye. Looking down to his hands, he joined his fingers in a jointed manner before muttering what be _his_ last words.

" _ **S-shiki Fujin!"**_

A blindness encased, as all seemed to halt. Breaths were suctioned whilst the roars ceased. Once the light diminished, the Kyuubi was not to be seen, only the bodies of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato lew upon the yellowed dirt and grass; their bodies caked in blood and abused by the head-wide holes accompanied towards their abdomens. Such was the scene introduced to Sarutobi Hiruzen.

He grimaced at the sight with sullen eyes. The orbs wandered off to the two bodies, then to another pair not to far off from the previous. His armor slightly clanked as he made his way towards the figures. He was quick to notice the wails emitted by the blonde. Now, at his feet, he held them up with soft hands. The blonde's wails continued on with no sense to cease, whist the one who seemed to resemble mostly towards Kushina, merely look on with unbridled curiosity. Hiruzen smiled at the boy, before looking closer at the blonde.

'The Jinchuriki.' he thought at he pulled down the babes cloth blanket to observe his navel. He covered the bare boy up before looking at something upon the cloth:

"Naruto.." he said as he read the name printed upon the cloth. He looked towards the other boy, before finding something similar:

"And一

"Hamura.."


	2. Chapter 2 Shogi

Dark Credence

 **Author's Note** **:** My first 'legitimate' story! I know you'll enjoy this, but if not, I don't care. Try and give as much criticism and praise as you can in your reviews; it's the best way to keep an author updating!

 **thor94:** I'm sorry but this is not the story you're looking for. To answer your question, Naruto will not be on the same level as Hamura. Its not realistic and its not in Naruto's character. Why, you may ask? Reason is, Hamura is far darker and intelligent than Naruto could ever be; with goals very distinct in comparison to his brother. But also along with your question; Hamura wont be godlike, and neither will Naruto. Naruto wont be badass, and Hamura wont be badass-in the sense of the word atleast. He'll be competent though, a one of a kind generational prodigy with many eyes on his back. Whilst Naruto will be Naruto, though a-bit different with the advent of a sibling.

 **Disclaimer:** Even if I did own Naruto, the studio that would own ME; will make this story trash. Luckily, I own myself. That's something, right?

Also, give as much feedback as possible. Enjoy.

Chapter 2; Shogi

* * *

The clouds that littered the night sky hid from the eyes of Konohagakure, the beauty of the stars. They twinkled from their unimaginable distance; as if to mock yet to also relish within' their perhaps of not being entranced by the horrors of the Shinobi World. The citizens of Konohagakure cared little to what the twinkles in the sky may represent, as they would be solemn to stare towards the purple sky. They made their way along as shops were packed and closed within' the increasingly desolate shopping market. Children who were once finding themselves rugged from playing, scooted silently to make way for passer-byers. The dust filled roads wafted up as people made their way to their innings and dwellings; and as the streets and Konohagakure began to empty.

A shadow littered upon a wall lit by the gray light of the moon. Chin-length hair was alerted within' the image, along with what seemed to be a rag that draped the shadow's figure. The side of the orphanage was dark compared to its corners; a slight tapping would twitch your ears as the shadow would move along the wall. It started as a slow crept, but then to a slight walk. Seconds passed as it moved, before the light of a window above its next stop halted its trek.

The head of the figure swung up, and you hear a minor swoosh in the wind. The figures hair falls back down from what you see of its shadow; yet you are more entwined to the direction of its head. You look towards the window as the light of the room vibrates your eyes. The figure notices the light as much as you do; and he avoids it.

"Hamura?" You hear, but the figure does not react. You look towards the window to see a woman peek out with her head. She looks around with intent before shaking it silently. Her beige hands grasp upon the handle of the glass before clasping it shut. Her honey-brown eyes found nothing as the continues its stalk. It has now passed the window and its shadow begins to dim. You look towards the end of the alley and you see the propregenator of the stalk.

The figure was small, much too tiny for its gloom. It stood straight in the brown garb. Its face was uncovered, but you only saw its back. A glint of scarlet met your eyes and you take notice of its hair. The scarlet locks reached barely to the back of its head; yet you cannot diminish from its nigh-spiky nature. The frays seemed to curl much to silk but also stray like spikes, and the small wind of the night pushed the frays to the side whilst you then notice the figure stride within' the street. It looks to its sides and scans the buildings; before then looking back to the alley it once left. You finally see its face and your eyes scrunch to take in its details. Small lips pitique your eyes, and you look higher whilst you take note of cream skin. A soft nose enters your gaze, then towards violet orbs of amethyst that starred ahead. You stare into them as time passes by, as an indecent thump rumbles from your chest. You stare into them as it increases in pace, thump-thump; before your ears ring with the tune of your heart.

 _ **Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump.**_

You looked as you jump in slight from the boys eyes. You wander down his face as his lips wrinkle a smirk. His feet pivot as his back faces towards you, and you watch as he walks ahead into another alley.

You watch his shadow.

* * *

He trudged the many alleyways of Konohagakure. His shadows left a small trail to follow, as he found his way towards the outskirts of the village. He looked towards the expanding forest beyond the plains he now stood upon; as his vision settled upon a figure that sat within' the deep middle of the field. He looked at the sign, 'Training Ground 10' it said, before he slowly walked over to the man who sat in the middle. His eyes were able to catch the light of a flame nearby the man, helped greatly by the night of the dark, as he kept his wits about. He tried carefully in avoiding any noise whilst he walked towards his target. The man had yet to raise his head towards him, but he knew better.

He is but a few feet away from the man when he notices his target is at a table; the place that held upon it a lantern and a board game. The man looks towards him as he takes his final step. The seated man nods towards a seat directly across from himself, before he then focuses his eyes towards the board game. The draped boy notices such and takes the seat. He digs within' his cloak before pulling out a slip of parchment. He placed the piece upon the table before pushing it over to the side; the side of his target. The seated man looks at the paper before glancing at the lantern. He unfoils the lid before dropping the parchment into the canister, and watching as it lit a flame. The man, who wore a grey robe of sorts, turned his attention towards the boy.

"So, you've come." The man states in a gravelly tone. No sense of question was alerted from him, a simple fact. The boy merely nods to himself; looking quietly into the one eye not hidden by bandages upon the man's figure. The man looked towards the board before moving his first piece. The boy watched as he did so, and once the man was finished, he did the same. Neither said a thing as they played, before the man was left with two pieces and the boy with one. It was the boy's turn to move; and he starred quizzingly towards the board. The gravel man looked towards the boy in question:

"What will you do?" He voiced. The boy looked from the eye of the man then back towards the board. He starred longly for a few seconds longer before digging into his garb. After a minor moment, the boy placed something onto the board.

It was a coin.

The boy then dispatched one of the man's pieces with the coin, leaving the man with one left whilst the boy continued on with two. A smirk formed upon the withered man's lip as he moved his piece to dispatch the boy's newly minted coin. The boy did the same as the man and won the game.

The two sat silently as they observed the empty board. Minutes passed in their silence, as only their breaths seemed to indicate presence. After some time, the man withdrew from his robe a piece of parchment before placing it in front of the boy. The man stood to his feet before looking closely at the lantern. The last tarns of parchment were finally turned to ash within' the canister. He turned towards the boy as he leaned upon what seemed to be a kane. His eyes wandered the note he'd place towards the boy before he invoked his walk away.

"Hamura." The man said as he slowly made his distance away from the boy. His figure then slid away into the darkness, leaving the boy alone to himself.

The boy starred steadily at the parchment in front of himself; as his eyes were set deeply upon the words inked upon canvas:

"Shimura Danzo.." Came as a mere whisper from the boys mouth; as the the light of the lantern went..

 _ **Dark.**_


End file.
